


Reflection

by cubfanfiction



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: cub is trans, infinity portal stuff (idk havent watched early s7 in a bit), vent fic, written at like midninght dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubfanfiction/pseuds/cubfanfiction
Summary: What made Scar a wizard made Cub who he really was.
Kudos: 19





	Reflection

"Cub, are you alright?"

He dragged his hand across his reflection in the water, turning to Scar. A warm smile sat on his face, diamond monocle shimmering due to the glowstone lights.

On nearly every level. Cub wished he were Scar-- Tall. usually regarded as handsome despite the clear origins of his name, smart, good at building... 

Everything _they_ never considered him to be. To them, he was nothing.

But... now was no time to get lost in thoughts. Cub nodded and slowly stood, trying to figure out a way to stand that didn't make him feel horrible because of what was technically _there._

"You know, I'm always here if you need to talk! And Iskall knows a lot about these things, too~!" chirped Scar, bouncing on his heels.

"Thanks, Scar, appreciate it. Genuinely-- but I'm fine, heh, don't worry," Cub knew he was brushing help away. But so what? He didn't need it.

With that, Scar nodded and left. Cub turned back to the water... everything felt so fuzzy. He was as home as he could be. The pyramid was raised from the ground because of his hands. The blocks mined and materials gained were gathered by Cub. But it didn't feel like home. A home where he didn't have to think about what he was one, two seasons ago would be much preferable. 

Now Cub was just distracted thinking about what could be. Plus, those waterways were terrible for a mirror. They always distorted his reflection (which... well, it meant he could look a lot worse than he wanted to...) He dragged himself to a column of honey blocks in the corner then slinked into his treasure room. The pile of diamonds in the center was the server's greatest mirror; it reflected everything from the cracks in the sandstone to the strips of color that snaked across the walls. He ran his fingers down the edge of one of the blocks, taking a deep breath.

Cub shrugged his lab coat onto the ground, staring through the diamond pile. He grasped at his tie, unsure of how exactly he felt. It was still refreshing to look at himself like this, but it was also strange.

He had been fine with the girl he had been in seasons past, but something about late season 6 made everything change. 

Being called a clever girl felt like an insult. Hearing someone talk about his builds and say "she" seemed they were referring to a fake Cub. Even commenting on his hair or calling him pretty made him wish Hermitcraft were on hardcore. 

The infinity portal, however, changed that. According to Scar, the portal could grant a player one wish-- and _one_ wish only. Sure enough, it asked him what he wished for, and Cub said he wanted to look like what he was inside. 

The portal pulled it off perfectly. Sure, it took a few hermits time to change over, but he had almost cried with euphoria when Grian addressed the group of hermits as handsome, or when he saw his reflection in the glass windows of a village one day and looked as far from a girl as he could have looked. It was perfect. 


End file.
